The present invention relates to power supply devices, including power strips, power taps, surge protection devices and the like that include a built-in light source to illuminate receptacles or plugs for the user.
Power supply devices such as power strips, power taps and surge protectors are used in many different environments for a wide variety of applications. For instance, a power strip in a home theater can supply power to stereo equipment, televisions and game systems. In an office the same power strip may be used to power a desktop or laptop computer, printers and scanners, a desk lamp, etc. A power tap may be plugged into a wall outlet to provide two or more additional outlets into which electronic equipment may be plugged. A surge protection device, whether stand alone or in combination with a power strip or power tap, may be placed between the wall outlet and the user equipment to provide additional protection to electronic equipment.
Such power supply devices may include a power on indicator in the form of an incandescent light or LED, which is illuminated when the device is turned on. The power on indicator may be included in the on/off switch, or may be separately located on the power supply device. Similarly, a surge protection indicator may be lit to indicate that a surge protection device is operating properly.
During use the power supply device may be partly or fully hidden behind furniture, a bookcase, or the electronic equipment to which it is supplying power. Hiding the device may be a conscious aesthetic decision by the user, or may be necessitated by the layout of the room or of the electronic equipment. In either case, the power supply device is often situated in a low light or no light location. Here, even though the device may have a power on indicator or surge protection indicator, such lights may not provide adequate lighting of the power supply device. In particular, these lights do not illuminate some or all of the receptacles on the power supply device. This can be highly problematic, especially in the situation where the user needs to add a component to a power strip, power tap or surge protector, or is unplugging a component from the device. Without adequate lighting, the user may not easily locate an available receptacle, or may confuse the plugs of different components and accidentally unplug the wrong one.
In the past, LEDs have been added to the corners of a power strip so that they light when the power strip is plugged in and turned on. However, such a configuration does not provide adequate illumination to individual receptacles or to the receptacles as a whole, and therefore does not overcome the aforementioned problems. Therefore, a need exists for enhanced power supply devices to address these and other problems.